Eso Y Más
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Theodore/Daphne - Porque eso y más tengo con ellos y a ti simplemente te olvide.


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de una de mis parejas preferidas que es Theodore Nott - Daphne Greengrass aunque al principio es un Theodore Nott - Hermione Granger de hecho le habla a ella pero en fin no se queda con ella.**

**De antemano gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Theodore existiría en las películas.

* * *

**Eso Y Más**

Estás recostada a mi lado tu respiración es suave te acaricio mientras recuerdo lo que sucedio anoche como siempre llegaste a mi casa llorando por algo que te hizo tu cita del día terminaste entre mis brazos demostrandote el amor que siento por ti a cada embestida a cada suspiro entrecortado trataba de demostrarte cuanto te amo, siempre es lo mismo aunque algunas ocasiones solo llegas hebria y te tiras en mi sillón o en mi cama pero ayer fue diferente porque al llegar al culmen te dije dos simples palabras "te amo" no se si me escuchaste o sino no te importo pero solo sentía necesidad de decirtelo porque es la verdad desde que llegaste a mi vida hace tan solo dos años te he amado poco a poco y no lo he logrado evitar porque eres una mujer maravillosa además de que hermosa solo que te han lastimado tanto que tienes miedo de volver a amar pero si no lo intentas no podrás ser feliz, te amo con todo mi ser Hermione y no quiero perderte sé que al decirte esas dos palabras quiza me dejes o simplemente finjas que no lo escuchaste y duele saber que aún amandote como lo hago tú no puedes intentarlo, ¿quién diría? que yo Theodore Nott un Slytherin que paso desapercibido por la mayoría de los alumnos de las demás casas pero no de la mía pues fui conocido como un Slytherin sangre pura bastante frío además de que era un genio mucho más que la sabelotodo Granger aunque solo lo supieron los profesores pero aún así no gane el Premio Anual ese título se lo llevo Malfoy y tú por desgracia pues después de todo fue el quien te hirió, fue él quien te lastimo con sus idioteces y con sus actos, que mientras te juraba amor eterno se acostaba con Astoria Greengrass su novia desde sexto año aunque no lo hicieron público ni tampoco lo que tenían ustedes, lamento que no hayas logrado ser feliz con Malfoy pero sé que lo haras conmigo porque puedo hacerte feliz de algún modo te lo aseguro si solo me dejarás intentar hacerte feliz no sabes que sería el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, sin embargo, ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte Hermione? ¿por qué impides que tu felicidad llegue a ti?, te remueves en la cama como siempre al tener pesadillas ¿aún ese día te lastima? ¿aún no puedes dejar ese recuerdo atrás? ¿por qué no lo olvidas? ¿por qué te esfuerzas en recordarlo siempre? ¿tanto te lastimaron ambos? ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte? hasta a Potter y Weasley no les hablas ¿de qué tienes miedo? ¿qué te hicieron ellos? ¿qué paso realmente Hermione? estoy completamente seguro de que te haría feliz, sé que a mi lado estarías segura, jamás te lastimaría, jamás te haría llorar solo te haría sonreír, nunca te haría algo que hiriera, sé que a mi lado estarías mejor estoy seguro de ello puedo hacerte muy feliz es podría hacer pero no me dejas ¿por qué?, solo sé lo que publicaron en el periódico, primero fue la noticia de su boda, la gran boda de Malfoy Draco gran heredero de la fortuna Malfoy alguien que fue un mortífago pero que Potter nego y gracias a eso quedo libre de los cargos al igual que los demás miembros de la familia Malfoy su boda sería la de la historia en el mundo mágico todo mundo te envidiaba también aunque no lo creyeras pero después... el día de tu boda él no llego y tú te quedaste sola en el altar aguantando el llanto atendiste a la prensa valientemente no dejando ver ni una lágrima ese día todos notaron que tus amigos no estaban cerca de ti pero ¿por qué? parecían mortificados ¿por qué?, saliste con la frente en alto de la iglesia y abordaste la limosina que los llevaría a la luna de miel pero no fue así viniste a mi departamento en el mundo muggle en esa época estaba de viaje por trabajo o eso te hice creer y al llegar te encontre en mi puerta abrazada a tus rodillas llorando tire mis cosas y te abrace no fueron necesarias las palabras sabía que te había dejado sola, lloraste desgarradoramente hasta quedarte dormida entre mis brazos te lleve a mi cama y te recoste sin quitarte el vestido fue el primer día de las pesadillas sin darte cuenta te revolcabas y al verte quería matar a la causa de tu dolor.

Dos días después en el Profeta aparecio el artículo de que Malfoy se casaba con Astoria esa noticia fue una bomba, tu llegaste a mi casa como si nada y comimos riendo, no mostraste dolor nada ni siquiera una pizca ¿por qué?, pero fue desde ese día que empezaste a salir con cualquier tipo incluyendome, no volviste a hablarle a nadie de tus amigos ¿por qué? ¿qué sucedio Hermione? no te he preguntado porque me dolería ver en tu bello rostro alguna pizca de dolor y odiar a hacerte daño porque eres mi vida, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando abres los ojos te sonrió pero te levantas apresuradamente con la sábana abrazando tu cuerpo y corres al baño suspiro, se que se acabo no queda más, suena tu celular sales del baño y contestas - ¿Cómo? Es una maldita broma ¿verdad? Voy para allá - cuelgas bastante enojada y empiezas a cambiarte, quiero decirte algo pero de mi boca no sale nada no puedo hablarte, lo único que sale de mi boca es - Hermione... - no me dejas terminar al mirarme - Theo hablamos cuando comamos en el ministerio tengo que arreglar algo - besas mi mejilla y sales de mi habitación escucho tus tacones hasta que la puerta se cierra ¿finges no haberlo escuchado? o de verdad no lo escuchaste, me levanto de la cama para darme una ducha despu és de todo soy el jefe y no se vería bien que llegara tarde aunque tu eres jefa del departamento de Regulación Mágica mientras que yo soy jefe del departamento de Misterios, me adentro en la ducha y dejo que el agua resbale por mi cuerpo, salgo varios minutos después y saco un traje negro con una camisa rosa claro, no desayuno y salgo con mi maletín en mano, cierro la puerta y subo a mi auto, siempre lo dejo en un estacionamiento y camino hasta la cabina de teléfono donde marco el número y me adentro en el ministerio hago lo mismo y cuando tomo el asensor para mi desgracia se ha subido la hermana de Daphne mi mejor amiga, si estoy hablando de su hermanita Astoria siempre a la moda - Nott - sonrió o al menos lo intento, baja donde yo pero ella se dirije al departamento de Aurores donde trabaja su esposo camino a mi oficina siendo saludado por mis subordinados, no llevo menos de cinco minutos cuando escucho un alboroto fuera abro mi puerta y mis empleados están en su sitio son bastante cumplidos me dirijo a la puerta del departamento y la abro, me quedo helado todos están viendo ese alboroto, estás peleandote con Astoria, ¿qué sucedió? - ¡Eres una zorra Granger! ¡Sigues acostandote con mi marido! - es broma ¿verdad? por favor di que no es cierto, detienes sus manos y la miras furiosa - No soy una zorra Greengrass jamás me acostaría con tu esposo la que lo hace es Weasley la esposa de Potter - Astoria esta en blanco al igual que todo mundo, sueltas sus manos y das media vuelta con la cabeza en alto, sonrió y vuelvo a mi oficina, trabajo revisando documentos hasta que llega la hora de la comida, te espero para ir a comer pero no apareces, me levanto y tomo mi saco para salir hacía tu departamento me encuentro con tus compañeros al llegar a tu oficina la puerta esta entreabierta la abro y... estás tendida en la mesa y arriba de ti Malfoy, como no me lo imagine, soy tan estúpido ¿verdad? - Lo lamento - cierro la puerta y salgo de ahí caminando tranquilamente, salgo del ministerio con dirección al restaurant que esta cerca, al llegar me siento en una mesa y ordeno, como solo, pago la cuenta y salgo de ahí en menos de media hora aunque la hora de la comida es una hora y media.

Me adentro en el ministerio y me dirijo al asensor cuando se va a cerrar lo detienes tú, me miras y te ignoro - Theo yo... - no te dejo terminar al soltar una carcajada - No Granger no más de tus estúpidas excusas, no más de tus mentiras diselas a alguien que crea aún en ti porque yo ya no lo hago así que te pido que me dejes en paz - abres los ojos asombrada y tu mirada se empaña, no voy a caer en tu juego no más - Theo no es justo deja que te explique - te tomo bruscamente de la mano y te aviento a la pared del asensor para colocarme delante de ti - ¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¡¿Qué eres una zorra?! ¡¿Qué mientras te acuestas conmigo lo haces con Malfoy también?! ¡¿Qué jamás en tu vida tuviste la descensia de decirme en mi cara que te acostabas con él?! ¡Por Dios Granger das pena! ¡Eres una... - no me dejas terminar pues tu mano se ha impactado en mi mejilla te suelto y miro tus ojos, stos derraman lágrimas - No me digas eso Theo, no sabes nada - rió para mirarte después a los ojos - No se nada tienes razón porque todo lo que me has dicho es mentira ¿sabes qué? gracias Granger - tu mirada muestra confusión - ¿Gracias por qué? - tu voz tiembla ante lo que te puedo decir, quizas te lastime pero francamente me has dejado mal - Por no cobrarme cada acostón entre tu y yo ahora si me disculpas - no te doy tiempo de contestar pues he salido del asensor ladeo un poco la cabeza y veo que te sostenienes de la pared con la mirada baja pero aún así veo como caen tus lágrimas quisiera decirte que jamás te hare llorar eso y más pero ya lo he hecho porque tu engaño me ha lastimado bastante Hermione, camino a mi oficina y me dejo caer en uno de los sillones, ¿por qué jamás me dijiste que aún tenías una relación con Malfoy? ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti nuevamente? ¿cómo... no puedo terminar mis pensamientos cuando escucho que abren mi puerta la he cerrado con magia avanzada pero no es nada para ti azotas la puerta al cerrarla y caminas directo a mi, te veo apretando los puños ¿por qué?, tu mirada ya no derrama lágrimas pero los restos siguen ahí, estás furiosa ¿por qué? - Granger sal de mi oficina tengo asuntos que resolver - te miro fríamente y apretas más los puños - No - te miro y sonrió jamás hubiera pensado que fueras capaz de plantarte después de que alguien te hubiera llamado zorra - ¿Por qué te empeas en hacer de esto un teatro? Granger te acostabas con él y conmigo al mismo tiempo y jamás trataste de decirmelo cuando ayer durante la noche te dije que te amaba, ¡¿si quiera te importaron mis sentimientos?! ¡¿te hiciste la sorda ayer o simplemente no sientes lo mismo por mi?! - llevo una mano a mi pecho estoy bastante agitado me miras - Te escuche Theo pero no siento lo mismo por ti - suenas bastante segura, algo me decía que iba a ser así pero eso no disminuye el dolor del impacto, sonrió para bajar la mirada - Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí Granger? - te sientas a mi lado y tomas mi cara entre tus manos - Quiero contarte todo lo que paso con Draco - ¿Draco? es sorprendente que lo llames por su nombre - Habla - quito tus manos de mi rostro para mirar hacía otro lado, suspiras sé que no sabes como empezar - En Hogwarts cuando ambos quedamos como premios anuales sin querer empezamos una relación de amistad y sin darnos cuenta se convirtio en algo más, empezamos a reir juntos a hacer todo juntos aunque con cautela por eso de nuestros amigos, nos empezamos a ver como hombre y mujer para finalmente formar una relación él de verdad me ama Theo no te pido que lo entiendas pero es verdad te guste o no... nos comprometimos y fue cuando todo el mundo se entero de nuestra relación sus padres lo aceptaron porque solo querían su felicidad hasta Lucius lo acepto con bastante trabajo pero lo hizo, fijamos la fecha de la boda y cuando se los dije a Potter y Weasley ellos no lo aceptaron solo decían que me iba a hacer sufrir y cosas, así llegamos al día de la boda... - tomas aire y me miras pero yo sigo mirando hacía otro lado.

Contin as hablando - Ese día sucedio de todo porque el llego antes de la boda para decirme que los Greengrass pedían que se casara con su hija menor Astoria porque tenían un pacto desde hace generaciones con los matrimonios arreglados si no lo hacía la fortuna de los Malfoy caería en manos de ellos al principio no lo acepte de verdad que no lo acepte pero me di cuenta en ese mismo momento que lo amaba con todo mi ser y acepte que se casara con ella él me beso y se fue, Potter y Weasley tenían algo que ver porque el documento donde se sellaba con todas las de la ley ese matrimonio lo tenía en su poder el ministro Futch y Potter uso su fama para conseguirlo por eso no les hable más me dolio mucho lo que hicieron pero ellos no sabían que el ya me lo había dicho, el día que llegue a tu departamento estaba destrozada por la traición no por lo de él Theo jamás he dejado de amarlo y no podre hacerlo... se divorciara de Astoria en dos días porque ella lo engaño con Blaise y automáticamente la fortuna de los Greengrass pasa a manos de los Malfoy... él y yo viviremos juntos el mismo día que quede el divorcio, perdoname si te lastime Theo - tomas mi mano pero la aparto bruscamente - ¿Por qué le dijiste a Astoria que la esposa de Potter se acostaba con Malfoy y no tú? - sueltas una carcajada - Eso es una pequeña venganza y ya - te miro ¿venganza? te pareces a él en eso, sonrió y me levanto - Vete Granger necesito terminar unos asuntos del departamento - te levantas del sillón y me detienes por el antebrazo - Theo quiero ser tu amiga - me suelto y te veo de frente mientras sonrió sarcasticamente - ¿Amigos? ¿Es broma verdad? ¡Jamás sere tu amigo! ¡¿Eres una descarada aún sabiendo mis sentimientos quieres que sea tu amigo?! ¡Maldición Hermione te amo! ¡Él no te conoce como lo hago yo! ¡Sé todo sobre ti lo que te gusta lo que odias! ¡Escogeme a mí! ¡Jamás te hare daño, jamás te hare nada malo! ¡Te aseguro que a mi lado serás feliz! ¡Eso y más serás a mi lado! - no me he dado cuenta pero te tengo sujeta de las manos, te separas con cuidado y niegas con la cabeza - No te amo como a él Theo pero... - no te dejo terminar porque camino a la puerta y la abro - Vete de mi oficina Granger desde hoy no somos nada - abres los ojos asombrada y asientes con la cabeza para después salir por la puerta, camino a mi silla y empiezo con mi trabajo necesito despenjar mi mente. El día transcurre entre papeleos y visitas a otros departamentos, tomo mi maletín y mi saco para salir del departamento después de despedirme de mis subordinados, camino al asensor y lo abordo, camino a la salida del ministerio para dirijirme a la cabina de teléfono pero en eso siento que alguien me abraza de frente no es necesario adivinar quien es solo ella huele a ese perfume fresas con crema, la atraigo hacía mi y acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro - Me llamo para venir a verte - me separo y la miro como siempre igual de hermosa - ¿Te llamo? - asiente con la cabeza y toma mi mano - Theo ella piensa que querrás morirte y me llamo - rió ¿matarme? no podría - ¿Y... qué vas a hacer para que no me mate Daphne? - ríe, su risa siempre es tierna cualquier hombre sería feliz a su lado - Estar contigo todo el tiempo así que vendrás a mi casa y no acepto un no por respuesta - la miro ¿a su casa? sé que ella vive sola en el mundo muggle porque hace mucho que la relación con sus padres termino pero jamás me dijo el porque, no tiene caso decir que no porque me llevara a rastras así que asiento con la cabeza - Est bien pero ¿me acompañas a empacar? - asiente alegremente y tomados de la mano caminamos a la cabina para volver al mundo muggle, llegamos a mi departamento y entre ambos empacamos en cajas que no podremos empequeñecer porque son vecinos muggles.

Terminamos de empacar gracias a la magia y entre ambos subimos las cosas a mi carro para después ir con el administrador del edificio y firmar los ducumentos para dejar el departamento, nos dirijimos a su casa entre risas hasta que llegamos, entre ambos bajamos las cajas y cuando están todas dentro con magia empezamos a desempacar una vez terminado - Theo ¿quieres comer algo? - asiento con la cabeza - Es viernes Daphne veamos una película - espero su respuesta - No Theo solo comamos - me levanto del sillón y camino a la cocina me detengo en la entrada y la miro, su cabello esta hermoso más rubio que nunca, sus curvas están bien definidas es un sueño de mujer, sus piernas largas y torneadas, viste un short blanco con una camisa strapless café claro además de que solo tiene unos tines blancos - ¿Te pasa algo Daphne? - se sobresalta al escucharme y tira el sartén - Mierda ¿quieres dejar de asustarme Nott? - busca su varita pero ya lo he limpiado - ¿Nott? Solo me llamas así cuando estás enojada ¿pasa algo? - no me mira sigue cocinando apago la estufa de lejos y voltea a verme - Prendela Theo no tengo ganas de pelear - me acerco y la tomo de la muñeca - Solo dime si sucede algo - trata de soltarse así que la agarro más fuerte - ¡Claro que pasa algo! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirle a Granger que la amabas?! - la suelto y abro los ojos asombrado, mierda ahora recuerdo que ella estaba enamorada de mi en Hogwarts - Daphne no quiero hacerte daño no a ti - me mira con los ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué no puedes amarme Theo? ¿Qué me falta? - con las manos se tapa la cara mientras llora me acerco y la abrazo - Porque no eres ella Daphne no eres Hermione - me aparta bruscamente y corre a su habitación se que la he herido pero no puedo quererla como a ti, subo a su habitacioón y toco la puerta - Daphne perdón pero es la verdad - no escucho nada así que abro la puerta y me encuentro con ella viendo la ventana me acerco con cuidado a donde se encuentra - Lo sé Theo no soy ella y jamás podre serlo, tranquilo mi trabajo me absorbe bastante así que casi no nos veremos, mañana tengo un viaje de dos meses con el ministerio francés, ¿me dejas sola? - retrocedo hasta salir de su habitación, así esta mejor. Daphne lo cumplio se fue de viaje el sábado en la mañana dejandome el desayuno listo, reviso documentos el resto del día hasta que a las siete de la noche escucho el timbre me dirijo a la puerta y te encuentro a ti pasas sin permiso y te cruzas de brazos - ¿Por qué te empe as en esperarme? Theo jamás te voy a amar como lo amo a él ¿entiendelo?, Greengrass esta en este momento en el ministerio tratando de abordar un maldito traslador porque tiene miedo de dejarte solo y tú estás aquí, Theo olvidame por tu bien - ¿Daphne en el ministerio? ¿qué te olvide? ¿qué no te espere? - Hermione no puedo - me tomas de las manos - Tienes que hacerlo Theo solo así serás feliz - me besas tiernamente en los labios y lo comprendo aunque me cueste dejarte ir tengo que hacerlo - Gracias Hermione - salgo de prisa mientras que pienso en Daphne quiza no sea como tú pero es alguien muy especial para mi, en menos de diez minutos estoy en el ministerio mientras corro al área de trasladores, llego y la veo sentada.

Me acerco - ¿Por qué no te has ido? - se sobresalta al escucharme y me mira con los ojos llenos de alegría, si definitivamente ella no es tú pero algo me dice que es la mujer para mí, sé que la hare feliz es como soñe hacerlo contigo pero tú amas a otro y esta bien ahora lo entiendo, Daphne no es tú solamente es ella, la hare feliz es lo sé - Tengo miedo de dejarte solo - la tomo de la mano y la levanto con cuidado para después abrazarla y acercarme a su oído - Daphne dejame hacerte feliz, dichosa eso y más juro que te hare, permiteme ser el único hombre de tu vida, dejame ser quien amanezca a tu lado, dejame ser el hombre con el que tengas muchos hijos, dejame ser el hombre que pase el resto de tu vida a tu lado, permiteme ser quien te despierte cada día con un beso, permiteme ser el hombre que durante las noches se una contigo en uno, dejame ser el hombre al que le digas que si en todo, dejame ser el hombre al que lo regañes cuando se exceda en su trabajo, dejame ser todo para ti Daphne eso y más dejame ser para ti - esta llorando en mi hombro la separo y con mis dedos borro todo rastro de lágrimas asiente con la cabeza y sé que ella no es tú pero así me gusta así la amo y así estoy seguro que sere todo para ella, eso y más, me arrodillo y tomo su mano izquierda me mira emocionada noto que hay bastante personas viendo la escena - Daphne Greengrass quiero ser el hombre que sea todo para ti, eso y más ¿quieres ser mi esposa? - asiente mientras llora y me levanto para besarla, si definitivamente ella no es tú pero es solo ella y sere que todo para ella al igual que ella lo es para mi, eso y más.

_**Once años después...**_

Tú conseguiste ser feliz con Malfoy finalmente mientras que yo soy feliz al lado de la mujer que tengo en estos momentos dormida entre mis brazos han pasado once años Hermione solo te he visto dos ocasiones en ese tiempo la primera a lo lejos con un niño en brazos y la otra en una tienda de ropa en el mundo muggle renunciaste al cargo de jefa al igual que él renuncio a ser un auror, yo sigo siendo jefe y mi esposa es ama de casa se dedica completamente a mis hijos si tengo tres hermosos pequeños y espero el cuarto porque despues de todo aún soy joven pues tengo 33 años, el mayor es un varón su nombre es Eliezer cabello castaño un poco alborotado pero no tanto sus ojos son los de su madre verdes es alto pero no tanto para su edad tiene once años y entrara a Hogwarts hoy, mi segundo tesoro es mi hija Leire tez blanca al igual que su hermano Eliezer ojos azules como los míos cabello rubio como su madre tiene nueve años y es inteligente como su padre mientras que Eliezer es deportista le fascina el quidditch se que sera un gran buscador aunque también es bastante inteligente quiza quede en Slytherin al igual que Leire pues ambos son orgullosos pero tienen el don de su madre para hacer amigos, mi tercer tesoro es Arothir que tiene ocho años es de cabello rubio como su madre pero tiene mis ojos azules es un genio para su edad pero demasiado orgulloso para ese cuerpecito así que supongo que quedara en Slytherin y mi cuarto tesoro tiene siete meses y sera un varón se que sera castaño de ojos azules así que sera Theodore Junior pero no se como sera en personalidad espero que se parezca a mi aún así se que estare muy orgulloso de todos ellos es - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Rápido levantense llegaremos tarde! - miro a Eliezer esta nervioso aunque jamás lo admitira por el orgullo, ella y yo nos removemos y lo vemos - Vamos cariño solo deja que papi y mami se alisten ¿de acuerdo? - Eliezer asiente y sale de la habitación ante las palabras de ella, siempre es tierna, comprensiva y una excelente madre - Debemos levantarnos Theo - asiento con la cabeza para después besarla en los labios tiernamente - Te amo - siempre se lo digo para que jamás dude de que es verdad, antes soñaba con decirtelo a ti pero no más porque comprendí que tu siempre habías sido de él y que yo era solo una parada en esa felicidad, me mira - También te amo Theo - me besa en la comisura y nos levantamos para preparar todas las cosas de Eliezer que se ira en menos de tres horas, bajo primero con un traje gris y una camisa rosa como siempre el saco no me lo pongo empiezo a preparar el desayuno en lo que baja Daphne - Eliezer ¿escribirás diario? - volteo a ver a mi hija Leire y sonrió lo quiere mucho y se preocupa por él pero jamás lo admitiría - Claro que si enana lo prometo - Leire sonríe ante la respuesta de su hermano, me causa ternura saber que mis hijos se quieren aunque son un poco testarudos para demostrarlo pero todos lo sabemos así que no importa - Eliezer ¿vendrás en vacaiones? - esa es la voz de Arothir, sonrió es un pequeño muy bueno pero le cuesta trabajo expresar sus sentimientos - Claro que vendre tonto - Arothir hace un mohín pero sonríe, ambos son muy unidos pues tienen la "misión" de proteger a su hermana de todos los bobos de Hogwarts - Eliezer no le digas tonto a tu hermano pequeño - volteo a verla se ve hermosa como siempre, el aludido asiente con la cabeza y Aro ríe ante el regaño, ella viste con un vestido de tirantes delgados color blanco con flores azules en la parte inferior de este además de unos zapatos sin tacón color blanco con un moño azul en frente se ve hermosa con su pancita - Dejame ayudarte cariño - se acerca y cocinamos juntos, servimos el desayuno a los niños y comemos en familia.

Terminamos y recojemos entre todos es una costumbre, Leire ayuda a su hermano Aro a lavar los trastes, finalmente estamos listos así que salimos rumbo al auto, en media hora estamos en la estación King Cross viendo a todos los niños correr de un lado a otro hasta que visualizo a los Potter su matrimonio esta deshecho pero ninguno quiere separars así han tenido tres hijos el mayor James Severus quien asiste a segundo año, el segundo Albus Severus que entrara con Eliezer y al final la pequeña Lily Luna que entrara en la generación de Aro, sus hijos se ven felices o al menos lo aparentan, en eso te veo venir tomada de la mano de él y del que supongo es el pequeño Scorpius Hiperyon Malfoy que entrara con mi hijo, Daphne y yo acordamos contarles todo a nuestros hijos de la relación que tuvimos si es que se le puede decir relación, se los contamos porque no queremos secretos entre nosotros, te ves fabulosa pero ya no despiertas en mi nada ni siquiera amistad porque no te he visto en mucho tiempo, salgo de mis pensamientos al ver que el pequeño Albus ha chocado con Eliezer - Lo lamento, perdón, en serio lo lamento - se apresura a levantar la balija de mi hijo pero este lo detiene - Tranquilo no pasa nada deja que te ayude - Eliezer es buena persona el pequeño Albus ayuda también pero se estremece al escuchar la voz de su madre y se muerde el labio - ¡¿Albus por qué no te fijas?! - también tendría esa reacción con tremendo enfado por parte de Ginny Potter, el pequeño se voltea y la mira con un poco de miedo - Fue un accidente señora Potter no fue su culpa - es la voz de mi hijo pero al parecer a la señora Potter no le ha gustado que se dirija a ella - Nadie te ha hablado niño - su voz tiene una pizca de desprecio pienso intervenir pero Daphne se adelanta - Te pediría que no le hables así a mi hijo Potter además de que ha sido un accidente no tienes porque gritarle al pequeño Albus - Daphne parece calmada mientras que Potter parece querer explotar - Ginny solo ha sido un accidente no empiezes - finalmente hace su aparición el salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter su esposa lo mira furiosa y todo mundo ve la escena con un poco de compasión, Eliezer toma su balija y la del pequeño Albus para dirigirse al señor Potter - Acompañare a su hijo a un vagón espero no le moleste - Potter sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras mi esposa y yo sonreímos - Escribire diario lo prometo - Daphne lo abraza mientras yo le alboroto el cabello, sus hermanos sonríen y lo abrazan fingiendo indiferencia mientras mi esposa y yo reímos - Cuidense pequeños y ayuden a mamá siempre al igual que a papá, serán los encargados de esa misión ¿aceptan? - Eliezer les alborota el cabello a sus hermanos mientras que estos asienten con la cabeza - Aceptamos la misión - dicen ambos, su hermano mayor sonríe - Vamos Albus - el pequeño asiente mientras Eliezer empieza a caminar, algo me dice que serán muy buenos amigos sin contar el hecho de que su hijo es gay lo sé con solo mirarlo espero que eso no le venga mal a Eliezer aunque lo dudo pues él no es de los que juzgan - Gracias por dejar que tu hijo sea amigo del mío - volteo a ver a Potter quien sonríe mientras su mujer esta furiosa no veo al pequeño James así que supongo que ya ha abordo el tren - No me agradezcas Eliezer siempre hace fácilmente amigos - Potter asiente y toma de la mano a la pequeña Lily - Nos vemos en el ministerio Nott - asiento con la cabeza claro que nos veremos él es jefe de los aurores después de todo - Bien hora de irnos niños - mis hijos asienten, Leire toma mi mano y Aro la de su madre mientras que yo tomo la de mi esposa caminamos entre risas pero noto una mirada en mí.

La busco y doy contigo, te ves decaída ¿acaso tu matrimonio no va bien? eso es algo en lo que no me puedo entrometer porque no eres más la mujer a la que ame, él se acerca a ti y tu lo miras furiosa para después decirle algo enojada el da media vuelta y se aleja corriendo dejandote sola en la estación - ¿Pasa algo Theo? - volteo a ver a mi esposa y sonrió para después mirarte - Me encontre con el pasado Daphne pero no pasa nada, ¿quién quiere un helado? - los niños brincan de alegría y mi esposa ríe, te veo por última vez te ves frustrada y me miras como pidiendo que no te deje pero niego con la cabeza y sonrió es tristemente, salgo de la estación riendo con mis hijos, no más Hermione ahora tengo a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado, antes pedía ser todo para ti, eso y más, pero ahora lucho cada día por ser todo para Daphne, eso y más, y creeme jamás le hare daño nunca, ella es todo para mi y yo soy todo para ella como siempre debio ser, Hermione quiza tu matrimonio no vaya bien pero no pienso estar más para ti porque ahora tengo una familia con la mujer a la que amo y no pienso renunciar a ella, porque eso y más tengo con ellos y a ti simplemente te olvide.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este one shot.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
